Tension
by 8state-of-flux8
Summary: Michelle and Carla are working through their dinner hour its another boring Tuesday but not for long! Warning Carchelle romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is just another quick one shot I wrote while sat on the train :) Its not been thoroughly checked so I apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes I just wanted to upload quickly otherwise I end up forgetting and its just another idea that gets deleted. **

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Tension  
**

She was staring again her unflinching gaze felt as though it was burning into my soul. I would know instantly when she looked at me without even meeting her gaze my spine would tingle and tense she was the only person who could bring out that effect we could be at opposite ends of a room but I'd know then our gazes would connect and I would feel like I was drowning in the intensity of that smouldering gaze.

She's chewing on the tip of her pen her gaze has been averted to the spreadsheet that she's been poring over all day. The profits are low and she's struggling to keep optimism especially with the staff bleating on about pay raises and what not it was really getting Carla down. Not that she'd said even with me she still felt like she had to have control over her emotions if it wasn't an earth shattering crisis you would never know if something was bothering her unless you knew her as well as I did. I smiled as she sighed and tucked her hair behind one ear it always reminded me of when we were younger back when Carla first starting dating Paul. She would stand nervously behind him at family gatherings and her hand would worry with her hair constantly tucking it behind her ear. It was the only outward sign of stress and nerves you would see with her and of course if you didn't know her this would be something you would never figure out.

Distracting me from my musings she stretched, groaning loudly as her back cracked she grabbed hold of the back of her chair and arched forward. The motion caused her black shirt to strain across her breasts and to lift up revealing her taught toned stomach. I felt my mouth become dry at the sight and I swallowed audibly trying to free my salacious mind from these tantalising thoughts I wanted to run my hands across her bare stomach, wanted to feel her breath on my ear as she gasped at the sensations, I wanted her to moan erotically as I entered her and scream my name as she climaxed.

We had been in I suppose you would call it a relationship... maybe? It meant more than a 'friends with benefits' situation but we weren't quite 'together' for about 3 weeks now. It had started with us bitching and moaning about all our ex respective partners. At a girls night in we had barricaded ourselves in Carla's flat with booze, booze, chocolate and more booze and got absolutely wasted. As the drink flowed I found for the first time I just couldn't take my eyes off Carla I marvelled at how gorgeous her silky black hair was her perfect smile those gorgeous kissable lips and dirty laugh. I had fallen head first into the unknown and filled with alcohol induced confidence taken the plunge and brought my lips to hers effectively cutting her off her conversation and she had responded. Eagerly.

Ever Since that first night when we had downed a bottle of vodka and two bottles of red wine and ended up snogging the face of one another we had been becoming more and more sexual it had been 2 weeks today since we had first slept together and ever since I had been insatiable I just couldn't get enough of her. Her touch her taste it just drove me insane she seemed to be constantly in my thoughts my body craved her and I just couldn't seem to break the addiction. Not that I wanted to mind you.

Thinking back over our man encounters from the last week I felt my body become awash with desire and heat pooled between my legs. Overcome with lust I just knew I had to have her. Now. Standing up slowly I noted the factory floor was deserted glancing at the clock I smiled there was half an hour of dinner remaining. Perfect. Quickly before I changed my mind I swiftly locked the office door; the audible click distracted Carla and she quirked one eyebrow upwards as I started shutting the blinds.

"What are you doing? We hiding in ere or summat 'Chelle. Barricading ourselves in the staff aren't that horrible well to you anyway" Carla grumbled and continued looking at her workpad. Smiling I crept around and leant on the back of her chair and whispered gently into her ear making sure she could feel my hot breath

"Nah I just fancied having a quiet moment you know just me and you" I heard Carla's breath hitch and I smiled triumphantly I loved the effect I had on her.

"Not here I know what you're trying to do but we're at work!" Carla huffed and leant forward trying to put space between us this was in no way going to stop me I was turned on beyond belief and now she was becoming a challenge. I like a challenge makes the end result so much more satisfying. Leaning forward I tilted my head so that I could once again whisper in her ear "And just what am I trying to do eh" my voice was low in my throat and I traced my tongue around Carla's earlobe. Carla's back arched into my touch and she left out a long shaky breath I bit down on her ear gently then caressed it gently again with my tongue.

For a second Carla remained still then all of a sudden she pushed back on her chair sending me into the window behind her the edge of the sill dug into my back and I cursed that bloody hurt! "We are not doing that here I'm the boss for fucks sake 'Chelle I can't go cavorting 'bout in ere can I?" Carla spun round on her chair and as I took in her flushed skin and heavy breathing through a combination of anger and was that lust? I couldn't hold back any longer. Moving with speed I didn't know I possessed I pounced forcing a bruising kiss on those lips I'd been admiring all morning. Nipping and sucking on her pouting lower lip I pushed my hands into her hair and anchored her to me. Pulling back abruptly I smirked at the dazed expression on Carla's face and I held out my hand to pull her up out of her chair a look of confusion appeared on her face but never less she took my hand and I slowly pulled her up.

Ever since we had started out relationship I had always fantasised of fucking her hard across her desk and by god was I going to do it now I had the opportunity. Carla stood still in front of me hesitantly eyeing me up I could tell she didn't know quite what I was going to do her unsure look empowered me and I leaned around her and swept my arms over the desk contents and knocked them off into a pile on the floor. At Carla's gasp of shock I pushed her over her desk and trapped her body beneath my own. Now that she was underneath me a slight flicker of doubt ran through me should we really do this here? So far we had been fiercely private; meeting only at our respective flats, knowing what havoc would be caused if word got out about us. I really didn't want all hell to break loose just because I couldn't control myself like a randy teenager. Letting out a deep steadying breath I looked into Carla's eyes they shone with emotion; fear, apprehension, excitement and lust and when my brain registered that final emotion I gave in screw it if Hayley catches us going at it on the desk well who cares. Latching my lips to Carla's neck I sucked on her pulse point quivering in delight when I heard her release a moan letting my hands trail her sides I inched towards her blouse buttons and made quick work of each button while I continued to kiss her neck with gusto. Feeling Carla's blouse fall open I pulled back and took in the sight before me Carla, on her back, across her office desk with laboured breathing and wearing my favourite black bra for a Tuesday this day was going fantastically.

"Chelle you ok?" Carla must've worried over my lack of words and I smiled back "Course babe it's just God you take my breath away your so bloody gorgeous" I blushed slightly at my rambling and her smile in response could have lit up the room "Your sexy when you blush Chelle you should do it more often" Carla winked and I felt myself blush harder.

I wanted to run my hands over her bra but before I did my brain seemed to come to its sense "Car babe you sure you want to do this? I won't continue if you feel uncomfortable" one thing I swore I would never do after we started our "thing" was pressure her in the bedroom department not after Frank and his forcefulness. I saw what that did to Carla and I promised myself and her I would never do anything to cause her that amount of pain. Carla lifted herself up slightly leaning on her elbows she giggled "You get me half undressed across the desk and then ask if I'm ok course I am idiot come here" she pulled me into a deep kiss her tongue battles with mine and I fight back determined to dominate. Carla pulled back and leant her forehead to mine looking deep into my eyes her words left no room for argument "Please don't stop 'Chelle I need you to kiss me, touch me ... fuck me".

I didn't need any more encouragement my body felt like it was alight with arousal and I crashed my lips back to hers. As our tongues met once more in a heated dance I ran my hands across her bra clad breasts and dragged my thumbs across her nipples. I caressed them taking in Carla's breathy mewls of pleasure while still locked feverishly in our kiss. The circular movements of my thumbs had Carla's nipples to hardened peaks within a few moments and her body had arched further of the desk desperate to keep the contact. I stopped suddenly and stepped backwards I roughly pulled Carla up from the desk and before she had chance to respond I dragged her skirt upwards so that it was over her hips and pushed her back down.

I leaned back over her slowly and gently wrapped her legs around my waist as she smiled at me sexily she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Desperate to feel her core I tore at her tights seeking the hot centre beneath them. I wasn't disappointed she was aroused the heat radiating from her made me pant with want and I slowly caressed the wet with my fingers. At my ministrations she clenched her eyes tighter and moaned a delicious long loud moan that made my legs clamp at the sound; my own arousal obvious by the damp patch in my underwear.

"Please don't tease any longer 'Chelle fuck me god fuck me" I gently stopped my hand from continuing its gentle movements as I leant closer to Carla's ear. Resting my fingers at her sopping entrance I couldn't help the words that escaped me "I love you". With those words I slid two fingers deep inside marvelling how Carla's body trembled and how her head rocked back in ecstasy. I didn't pause to allow her to adjust just kept thrusting deeper and deeper desperate to feel her walls quiver around me clench my hand inside her while coming saying my name.

The smell of sex permeated the office and sweat began to bead on my forward this was a fast furious fuck and I wanted to reach my own orgasm as well as bring Carla to hers. Her breath began to come in shorter gasps and she was struggling to hold her body upright. Wrapping her arms around my shoulders for support she pushed her hips forward "God I'm close Chelle don't stop fuck don't stop"

_As if. _

I brought my thumb to her clit and began to circle it all the while never stopping the forceful thrusts of my hand "Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh Chelle... Chelle... Chelle!" Carla's body violently shuddered and her mouth became a perfect o and she rocked her hips against my hand as her orgasm rocketed through her. Panting she slowly came down from her high and with a shaky smile she brought my lips to hers "Fuck I needed that".

I tried to smile continue the sexy banter but I was so desperate for my own release I would have humped the office chair. "Car baby please I need you please?" usually I didn't like to beg, she liked hearing it all too much, but I desperately hoped that she would keep her tormenting to a minimum. Smiling wickedly she pushed me back from the desk and swiftly unbuttoned my trousers and dragged them down to the floor "Step out of them" I did as I was told I would have done anything she asked if it meant earning my release. "Now sit" the authority in her voice only turned me on more I could have cried I was so close all I needed was to feel those long slender figures inside me and I would be happy.

Carla bent down so she was crouched her eyes level with my waist ever so slowly she lifted my legs over her shoulders and my eyes widened _fuck yes_. I felt her fingers push my thong away from my soaked centre and then her tongue on my clit. I swear they could have heard my moan from The Rovers I cried out as the delicious spikes of pleasure began to ripple over my body and I grabbed hold of a fistful of Carla's hair there was no way was I letting her stop.

Clutching her to me she continuing licking and sucking on my clit causing my body to shake with pleasure. Just as I was about to tell her I could take no more she pushed two fingers inside me never taking her tongue from my clit. I arched forward and as she began to thrust I found I had no control as my body of its own accord ground down hard into Carla's hand "Car' baby I'm going to cum fuck... fuck... fuck" Carla twisted and curled her fingers one last time and I my orgasm rocketed through me violently. My whole body tingled and my sight went blurry as I crashed down completely spent in Carla's office chair. Lazily I reached my arm down and pulled Carla up so that she could sit in my lap. Tucking my head into her neck she chuckled "I don't think you've ever cum that quickly babe" I smiled and raised my head to meet her cheeky grin "I've been wanting you all morning love what do you expect eh".

We sat curled up kissing for what seemed like only a few seconds when we heard the factory doors open and the workforce come clattering in. Quick as a flash we jumped up Carla scrabbling to fasten her blouse buttons and me tripping over trying to pull my trousers over my heels weren't they always so much easier to take off. Dashing back to our respective desks me quickly unlocking the door on the way we caught one another's gaze and burst out laughing.

Still laughing we heard someone knocking on the door and Hayley popped her head "Coffee Mrs Connor? Michelle?" Still grinning Carla answered for the pair of us "No ta Hayles we don't need anything else to hype us up this dinnertime was exciting enough" Hayley smiled politely as I snorted and I reached for a tissue trying to contain my giggles "Did you manage to get your figures done then Mrs. Connor?" Smiling I struggled down my laughter and turned to face Carla while answering Hayley's question "Well you have been coming along quite nicely haven't you shame you climaxed so quickly otherwise you could have had another go at working through it".

Carla's eyes darkened as she picked up the hidden meaning in my innuendo oblivious Hayley smiled "Well least you've cracked on you going to have another go at it this afternoon?" My stomach fluttered as Carla's gaze became primal and I looked down to try an cover my flushing cheeks god I was already becoming wet again "Actually Hayles me and 'Chelle have a meeting this afternoon so you'll be in charge for me yeah?" at Carla's words my head snapped up I knew we didn't have a meeting I would have been the one to put it in the diary. As Carla licked her lips my brain finally clicked god she was going to take me home quickly grabbing her coat from behind her chair Carla marched towards me grabbing her bag on the way.

"Come on 'Chelle let's not keep anyone waiting" I smiled at Hayley grabbed my coat and bag and followed Carla out the door. As we got to the car she winked "Up for round two babe?" Smirking at my shell shocked expression she cackled and climbed into the car. Shaking my head I rushed to the passenger seat desperate to get home as quickly as possible. Was I up for it?

Fuck yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was only meant to be a quick one shot but after seeing your reviews I decided to upload another chapter for you Carchelle lovers ;)**

**There will more than likely be a third chapter at some point but I will wait to see how this chapter is received first! If you like please review. **

We couldn't even wait until we got through the front door.

Running up the stairs behind Carla I couldn't help myself; as she paused in front of the door searching frantically in her bag for her door key I pulled her back turned her round and crashed my lips to hers she moaned into my mouth at the contact and I slowly caressed her tongue with my own. My hands clawed at her clothing desperate to feel her body as close to my own as humanly possible and I huffed in anger as she slowly pulled away.

She turned quickly and hurriedly shoved her key in the door grabbing my hand she pulled me in with such force I tripped and stumbled knocking us both into the ground. As I landed on top of her her lips rose to meet my own and our tongues entwined again and the battle for dominance began. I loved the taste of her swirling tongue it was intoxicating always leaving me wanting more. The fire in my stomach was growing and I was eager to step it up a notch after our lunchtime rendezvous I found I was already feeling very erotically charged. Not removing my lips from hers I slowly unbuttoned her coat and pushed it from her body. Never breaking contract Carla pulled the coat off her arms and threw it to the side sending it sliding into the kitchen. Slowly breaking our kiss I stared intently into her eyes her gaze burned bright with lust and my arousal went into overdrive. Bringing my lips to her ear I swirled my tongue around her outer ear and nipped and sucked on her ear lobe earning a moan of approval from Carla and I continued to nip and suck my way down her neck.

"Hmmm 'Chelle"

Carla's voice purred echoing through me and my breath hitched as my body tingled she knows how much I love it when she moans down my ear hearing her voice purr. Her hot breath on my sensitive skin is the most erotic experience; something that before her I had never truly received.

"Chelleee" she drawled as I trailed my hand up her thigh under her skirt and cupped her hot centre the feel of my hand against the lace covered heat was divine and I couldn't help but let out a small moan at the contact myself.

"Feel something you like babe?" Her smirking tone drew my attention and I quirked an eyebrow in response "Do you really need to ask?" Her cocky smirk irked me somewhat so to distract her and take back some control I pressed my palm hard against her centre feeling the now damp fabric as her hips bucked against me forcefully as she groaned.

Becoming aware of my surroundings I realised we were still lying on the floor as much as I wanted to ravish the woman pinned under me I didn't want to fuck her on her living room carpet it just seemed so ... cheap worthless like it was a quick shag nothing more. As much as this "set up" was, in some ways, something of a laugh a new thrill I didn't like the idea of cheapening or degrading what we had.

Making up my mind slowly I stood up laughing at Carla's scowl as I removed my hand from the place she wanted it the most.

"Bedroom?" I smirked again as she nodded forcefully and I quickly made my way to her room ridding myself of as many layers of clothing as I could along the way. Quickly lying down on the bed I chuckled as I turned and caught the look of pure lust in Carla's eyes as she stood in the doorway. I was now lying in just my bra and trousers and I fucking loved making that look appear in her eyes. Slowly she walked up to the bed like a lioness stalking her prey and I shivered in arousal as I noticed she had removed her skirt_ minx._ I felt so het up in that moment that I just wanted her to jump on me and ravish me until I didn't remember my own name. She crawled up the bed the primal gleam in her eyes increasing as her eyes trailed over every inch of my waiting body and settled on my hitching breath. She continued crawling until her hands where either side of my shoulder and she leant her forehead against my own. God I wanted her.

"Please Car' touch me" she smiled and began kissing her way down my neck my skin tingling under her touch as she reached my bra she grumbled in frustration and pulled me swiftly into a sitting position so she could remove the offending garment. Next off came my trousers again being thrown somewhere in the room and I was left feeling slightly nervous under her gaze as I sat in just my underwear. Pushing me back down onto the bed she stayed sitting while she slowly began removing her blouse I openly gawped the slow movements and her oh so sexy smirk was killing me so I forced myself upwards and ripped the shirt from her body. She chuckled at my eagerness and lightly shook her head

"I'll take off my own bra thanks this is my favourite" I smiled shyly and watched as she unclipped the restricting garment and threw it across the room. My hands automatically went to Carla's breasts my thumbs dragging across her already hardened nipples her breathy gasps were driving me wild. I continued caressing her soft flesh fascinated with the look across my lovers face until Carla suddenly took my hands from her breasts and pinned my hands above my head "My turn Darlin'".

Keeping hold of my wrists in one hand she slowly trailed the other down my chest and took hold of my left breast gently kneading my flesh she brought her lips to mine and kissed me roughly. My brain turned slightly to mush I love her being dominant it's just in her nature to take control and I am always the willing participant. Carla could literally do what she wanted with me and I would trust her, comply, even if she handcuffed, blindfolded me and turned her bedroom into a dungeon. Hmm blindfolds and handcuffs what a wonderful idea for another time.

Her hand that had been kneading my breast was abruptly pulled away and I was pulled from my fantasies with a jolt I mewled in irritation until I felt her nails dragging down my stomach to where I wanted to feel her touch the most. She grabbed me roughly through the wet cloth of my lace thong and I gasped and moaned with desire she continued rubbing me and I found myself moaning louder, continuously my thong was soaked with arousal I couldn't possibly get any wetter for her I was sure. I needed to feel her inside me. Crashing my lips back to hers I kissed her deeply as my hips started to grind against her hand "Please Car'" spreading my legs wider I was desperate for more contact.

Carla grinned and pulled her hand away from me just as I was about to beg, plead do whatever it took for her to touch me she pushed her fingers as deep as she could into me with my thong still in place acting as a barrier. Arching upwards at the contact it was more it was pleasurable but it still just wasn't enough I needed all of her no restrictions deep inside me fucking me. My voice came out as a breathy plea as I whimpered

"Stop tormenting I can't take it please, ple- ohhhhh yes" quick as a flash she had slid her hand into my thong and plunged two fingers deep inside me filling me more than I had ever felt before. I waited for the inevitable thrusting of her hand to begin desperate for it to start but she didn't move. My hips bucked and I squirmed in frustration "Fuck me please Car babe I need you so much" with one hand still buried deep inside me she used the other hand to drag my thong down my legs leaning over me she brought her lips to my ear.

"Do you know how much you turn me on writhing on the bed begging me to fuck you" I whimpered in response and twisted my hips

"I'm soaked just from watching you but you know what turns me on more?" I shook my head furiously desperate to end the torture

"Answer me 'Chelle!" Carla pulled her fingers from inside me and I cried out at the loss

"What? What turns you on Car" Carla gently pressed her palm against my centre torturously

"Hearing you call out my name as you come harder than you ever have before" with those words she plunged her fingers deep inside me touching the spot that made my toes curl with intensity and I mewled in pleasure. As she continued to thrust hard and deep into my hot core I couldn't seem to stop words of encouragement from tumbling from my mouth desperate to reach my climax.

"Yes oh yes Car' right there babe right there" my breathy moans right into her ear seemed to spur her on and she increased her pace causing me to thrust my hips up to meet her every movement while my head fell back in ecstasy. I felt her lips attach themselves to my neck and with this and her continuous thrusting I felt my stomach tighten with pleasure.

"Fuck Car' I'm so close baby" as soon as the words left my mouth she stopped and I cried out in frustration. Kissing me hard she held my chin in her hand and her voice rang out demanding my attention

"Look at me" I blearily opened my eyes my vision clouded with lust and I struggled to give her my full attention but as I locked my gaze on hers she smiled and the fire in her eyes grew.

"Come for me" the authority in her voice alone nearly sent me over the edge but as she thrust into me hard pushing her thumb into my clit as she did so I let go with a scream of her name. My muscles clenched and my back arched off the bed as my vision blurred. The pleasure rushing through my veins was so intense I felt drunk from the intensity and Carla's movements never ceased as I rode out wave after wave pleasure. Crashing backwards onto the bed I struggled to pull in enough oxygen to calm my racing heart and I vaguely felt Carla settle next to me stroking a hand in lazy patterns on my stomach.

"Hmm how was that babe?" I couldn't answer my brain couldn't formulate a response my chest was still heaving from exertion and my eyes were still clenched tight. Minutes passed by and I was only pulled from my tranquil state by Carla's fidgeting body next to me. Realising I hadn't answered her I pulled her chin towards me and kissed her hard "I have never felt anything that fucking brilliant love" she grinned her eyes twinkling and I smirked when I noticed the lust still burning in her eyes. Energy started to return to my body as I realised exactly what that look meant and what exactly I would now be participating in for the next good half an hour.

Sitting up I turned us both over so that I was now straddling Carla's stomach and she was trapped against the bed by my thighs. Taking in the look of her almost naked body under my own I began running my hands up from her stomach to her breasts and back again as I drank in the sight. Leaning forward I smiled wickedly

"Now I believe it may be your turn."


End file.
